Abécédaire
by 0laura0
Summary: Trois louches de confiance, deux cuillères d'amitié, une pincée de destin et un zeste d'amour….


**Abécédaire**

_Alcool_

Tsubaki sourit discrètement en apercevant Soul retenir les cheveux blonds de sa partenaire alors que celle-ci, à genoux, vomissait ; lorsqu'elle se releva, le teint blanc, et supplia d'une petite voix Soul de la ramener à la maison, il lui tapota gentiment le sommet du crane en lui faisait promettre de ne plus jamais boire, Maka acquiesça et tendit les bras vers lui. Soul la souleva et prit le chemin de leur appartement.

_Biafine_

Maka était toujours mal à l'aise en voyant les hématomes et autres coupures sur le corps de Soul après des combats. Mais lorsqu'ils rentraient, elle prenait toujours grand soin d'étaler la pommade sur la peau tuméfiée, Soul acceptant silencieusement.

_Cravate_

Depuis la première fois ou Maka avait nouée sa cravate, ajustée sa chemise et sourit avec appréciation, Soul n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

_Danse_

Maka avait un jour demandé à ce qu'il lui apprenne à danser, Soul avait refusé, rétorquant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il serait toujours la pour la guider. Maka n'en a plus jamais reparlé.

_Esquimau_

Soul ignorait comment Maka se débrouillait, mais chaque été elle trouvait le moyen d'étaler sur son visage plus de glace qu'elle ne devait en avaler, puis lui souriait, le pourtour des lèvres, rose, bleu, vert, tout dépendait du parfum.

_Finance_

Black Star n'en était pas revenu lorsqu'il avait appris que Soul était celui chargé des finances, Soul avait alors lancé un regard lourd de sens en direction de sa partenaire, bavant devant une vitrine de magasin, Black Star avait simplement hoché de la tête.

_Gravier_

Maka assise par terre, fronça ses sourcils, alors que Soul, penché sur les genoux de la blonde s'occupait de retirer chaque petite bout de pierre et de sable de la peau de celle-ci, il lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention…

_Hamac_

Maka avait tenue à en ramener un de l'une de leur mission au Pérou, Soul n'avait pas commenté. Maintenant, le hamac était installé dans le salon, et, de plus en souvent, Maka devait faire un détour par la chambre de Soul, récupérer sa couverture, retourner dans le salon et couvrir le jeune homme qui s'était endormi là pour la nuit.

_Intime_

Crona ressentie une pointe de jalousie le jour où elle réalisa que Soul et Maka pouvait se comprendre sans parole : un regard échangé, un sourire en coin, un haussement de sourcil, un grognement et l'autre savait dans l'instant ce que son/sa partenaire pensait, ou de quoi il/elle avait besoin.

_Joue_

Stein dut retenir Spirit, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Maka déposait un bisous sur la joue de Soul avant de partir en riant, Soul secouant la tête, semblant dépité, avant de suivre d'un pas lent.

_Kiwi_

Parce que ce fruit était réputé pour ces apports énergétiques, Soul avait toujours veillé à lui en présenter un, découpé, chaque matin, et non parce que c'était le fruit préféré de Maka.

_Lampe_

Pendant les périodes de révision, Maka s'endormait souvent sur son bureau, la tête dans ses livres, et Soul venait toujours la remettre dans son lit et éteindre la petite lampe de chevet.

_Murmure_

Parfois il arrivait encore à Soul d'être agité de cauchemars, Maka se levait alors, se glissait doucement près de lui, et lui murmurait toute sorte de parole rassurantes jusqu'à qu'il se calme ; et aucun ne mentionnait quoi que se soit au matin.

_Nuage_

La bonne entente de Maka et Soul avait ses limites, et parfois un nuage venait obscurcir leur relation. Mais, l'un des deux avait toujours assez de bon sens pour venir s'excuser (en général Soul), un pardon prononcé à mi-voix, un regard attristé, un sourire timide, et tout revenait dans l'ordre.

_Pratique_

Blair se réjouit d'apprendre, de la bouche de Spirit, les débuts de Maka en tant que technicienne. Des photos venaient compléter les mots. Avec la pratique vient la perfection et les deux partenaires, avec quelques années de moins, couverts de bleus, en étaient la parfaite démonstration.

_Quiproquo_

Tout était partie de Black Star et de sa vantardise. Maka s'était vexée, Tsubaki n'avait pas pu la calmer, Kid avait été témoin du quiproquo, Liz avait haussé un sourcil et Patty avait encouragé Soul alors que celui-ci expliquait sa façon de pensée à celui qui avait fait pleurer sa Meister.

_Rachmaninov_

Parce que Maka le lui avait demandé, parce que Soul en était capable, il jouerait du Rachmaninov. Bien sur il n'en dirait rien à personne….

_Silence_

Si Soul avait pu être mal à l'aise de la présence de Maka dans son esprit, dans cette salle de concert, avec son piano et seulement le silence à une époque. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pouvait sentir les mains de la jeune fille sur ses épaules, alors qu'il jouait doucement, il réalisait qu'il n'aimait plus le silence.

_Tatouage_

Maka avait insisté, Soul n'avait pas eu d'opinion précise, Spirit avait pleuré en découvrant sa petite fille tatouée d'une clef de sol sur l'omoplate droit. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait vu le même tatouage sur l'omoplate gauche de Soul…

_Uniforme_

Maka avait eu un sourire mélancolique en tombant par hasard sur la veste jaune et noir de Soul, il ne la portait plus maintenant, définitivement trop petite pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas la jeter, elle haussa un sourcil et l'enfila. Le lendemain Soul secoua la tête en voyant que sa partenaire avait échangé le petit polo jaune de son uniforme par sa vielle veste.

_Virus_

Maka avait sentie le début de fièvre l'avant veille, elle l'avait ignorée. La veille Soul avait été étrangement attentif et deux fois plus présent qu'à l'habitude. Le jour même, il avait ignoré sa propre fièvre et l'avait obligé à rester coucher. Le lendemain, Maka s'était levée et avait préparé une soupe chaude pour lui. Le surlendemain, elle avait passé la journée à son chevet. Le sixième jour, le virus était passé.

_Walkyrie_

Maka était arrivée à la soirée déguisée vêtue d'une petite robe en côte de maille, d'un voile léger sur les épaules et d'une ceinture dorée. Tsubaki avait expliqué à Soul ce qu'était une walkyrie, divinité guerrière de la mythologie scandinave, dont la puissance n'était pas en muscle mais en force intérieure, et qui désignait ceux qui devaient mourir sur le champ de bataille. Soul avait acquiescé et passé la soirée à éloigner des guerriers un peu trop aventureux à son goût.

_Xanthie_

Blair avait été allongé sur les genoux de Maka quand le papillon de nuit, ignorant, avait fait son entrée ; chasseuse qu'elle était, elle avait pourchassé la pauvre bête. Quand elle revint, elle trouva Soul allongé, la tête à la place qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Blair du se résigner à regarder la fin du film de l'accoudoir du canapé…

_Yoga _

Soul avait rit en trouvant sa meister dans le salon, tentant vainement de tenir une position de yoga que Soul aurait juré impossible. Maka se vexa, lança le premier livre qu'elle trouva et les emmena le lendemain pour une séance d'entrainement épuisante. Maka ne refit plus jamais de yoga, Soul ne dit rien, mais la remercia intérieurement, qu'aurait-il fait lui si elle avait continué le yoga ?

_Zeste_

Trois louches de confiance, deux cuillères d'amitié, une pincée de destin et un zeste d'amour….


End file.
